


[Podfic] Heaven Cannot Hold Him, Nor Earth Sustain - by Mad_Maudlin

by Kahara_the_Ghostly_Galoomp



Series: Podfic of Daredevil Stories by Mad_Maudlin [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Christmas Miracles, Foggy Nelson contains multitudes, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Magic Realism, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 02, Reconciliation, Whump, graphic injury mention, matt and foggy use their words, sort of identity porn, split personality, this is not a christmas story though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahara_the_Ghostly_Galoomp/pseuds/Kahara_the_Ghostly_Galoomp
Summary: Daredevil is terrorizing the people of Hell's Kitchen.Matt Murdock is in a coma.Foggy could use a miracle right about now.Podfic of Heaven Cannot Hold Him, Nor Earth Sustain by Mad_Maudlin. Read by Kahara_the_Ghostly_Galoomp.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heaven Cannot Hold Him, Nor Earth Sustain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772619) by [Mad_Maudlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Maudlin/pseuds/Mad_Maudlin). 



> This is one of the first things recorded with my new microphone. I have no idea what I'm doing, so it likely features a whole new class of odd background noises. :) 
> 
> Still, I'm quite pleased with having the "ch" and most "s" sounds! That was a little difficult to work with from the laptop's mike. I could yell "CHAPTER!" and it recorded "hAPTER!" if I was lucky.
> 
> Google Drive complains about large files, but it should let you download if you click through their stuff -- let me know if it doesn't.
> 
> Hope you enjoy listening!

Thank you to Mad_Maudlin for posting blanket permission to podfic. :)

Download: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0Bxlg1QSZYR6kOFo2WmU0V1hEMTA) (Time: 01:02:58) 

Aaaaand, I had the running time wrong earlier. I'd copy-pasted and forgotten to change it. Of course. It's fixed now.


End file.
